1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus having a tuner, and more particularly, to a channel selecting method and apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a video processor having a tuner, such as a video cassette recorder (VCR) or a television (TV) set, selects a new channel whenever there is a channel change request. The channel is changed by tuning a frequency of the new channel by the tuner. Hence, the channel change is delayed. In a digital TV set, such as a high definition television (HDTV), for viewing next generation digital broadcasting, it takes a longer time to select the channel in comparison with a TV for viewing NTSC (National Television Systems Committee) analog broadcasting. This is because the tuner requires a lot of time to tune the frequency of the new channel, and in particular, it takes a long time for a transport stream (TS) decoder contained in the digital TV to detect a start position of a reference screen. If the channel is changed, the TS decoder newly detects a packet identification (PID) supplied to the new channel and a start position of an intra (I) frame, thereby consuming a lot of time. Therefore, a viewer must wait that time period of when the channel is changed. That is, since a channel selecting operation is again started from the beginning whenever the channel is changed, it takes a long time to select the channel.